The invention relates to a shaving apparatus having at least one shaving unit comprising an external shaving member and an internal shaving member which is rotatable relative to the external shaving member, the external shaving member having an annular wall portion with lamellae which extend in substantially radial directions and between which hair-entry apertures are formed, the internal shaving member comprising cutters having cutting edges which describe a path adjoining the inner side of the annular wall portion of the external shaving member.
Such a shaving apparatus is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,315 (PHN 12794).
In this known shaving apparatus the part of each cutter which is in contact with the inner side of the annular wall portion of the external shaving member is generally of rectangular cross-section, the large rectangle sides being directed substantially radially. The foremost vertices of the rectangle, viewed in the direction of rotation, are more likely to cause injury to the skin protruding from a hair-entry aperture than the central portion of the cutter. For this reason the thickness of the lamella should be larger at the location of the ends of the cutter than at the location of the centre of the cutter. This leads to a shave which is less close than desired.